BioshockMinerva's Den
by Subject Lando
Summary: I decided to write Minerva's Den out. Added a Little Sister for Sigma,and changed Porter's name.
1. The Beginning

"Subject Sigma is approaching Minerva's Den; he must not reach the Thinker; detonate the tunnel!" yelled a voice across the intercom. Subject Sigma had just enough time to put his Little Sister, Maggie, into the Big Sister carrying cage that he had been fitted with previously before a rocket launcher Security Bot destroyed the tunnel, and Sigma and Maggie plummeted to the ocean floor. Sometime later he woke up to his Little Sister tugging at his shortwave radio. He pulled the starfish that was resting on his porthole off and grabbed the radio.

"Hello? Mr. Sigma? Can you hear me? The name's Hyneman, Landon Shane Hyneman. Doc Tenenbaum tells me you're here to get the Thinker out of Rapture. It's not going to be easy, but nothing worth doing ever is. You should be able to get inside through an airlock."

"Daddy did he mention Mama Tenebaum? Are we gonna' get to see her?" Maggie asked. Sigma replied with one of the grunts that were all Big Daddies could do because of their voice box modification, but it seemed to cheer her up. He reached down and put her into the cage and walked off to find the airlock Hyneman mentioned. Along the way he picked up several ADAM slugs and thought, "I can use these to stock up on Gene Tonics, Plasmids, and EVE/Health upgrades." (For those who don't know, Plasmids are the "superpowers" of Bioshock and Gene Tonics are the passive upgrades) He found the airlock and went inside.

Maggie was pointing at the radio again when it started saying this, "Minerva's Den has been cut off from the rest of Rapture for some time, but not cut off from Splicing. Don't let your guard down. The Den's gone dark, but if you can reset the local power relay I'll be able to get the juice flowing from here." Sigma thought that perhaps this Hyneman guy will prove useful. As he wandered through the dark he came across the main room and Splicers assaulted him; he slammed them with his drill and they went down quickly. As Sigma travelled through this room the voice of Reed Wahl rang out from the intercom, "What steps into Minerva's Den, Hyneman's newest toy? He wants the Thinker for himself. Ah, but you see, old friend, the machine has chosen _me._" Maggie piped in and said, "Bad man Daddy, bad man." Sigma nodded in confirmation.

Hyneman chimed in again, "Reed Wahl. He and I founded Rapture Central Computing together, but the greedy bastard pushed me out years ago. The splicers, the security- he pulls the strings in Minerva's Den now." As this message died down Sigma came across a dead Lancer and searched it for $78 dollars, 80 ion cells, and an EVE hypo. He then picked up the Lancer's ion laser and rerouted the power. Wahl came back on again as Sigma thought, "This bitch is annoying." Wahl said, "Look at you Sigma. You think that Hyneman is your ally, but the Thinker knows better, the Thinker _knows."_ Just then several Spider splicers jumped out at Sigma but he wasn't prepared, they got the jump on him and he was slammed to the ground. He immediately went into protect Little Sis mode and while soaking up blows from the splicers, incinerated them with the ion laser. He then dodged to the side and got out his drill, picked up a propane tank with his telekinesis Plasmid and threw the propane with the plasmid, which exploded on impact, while he was boring into the other splicer with his drill.

Maggie yelled at the splicer corpses, "Nobody messes with my Daddy," and looked up at Sigma with an adoring face. Sigma picked her up and went over to a Circus of Values machine, hacked it, and bought ion cells, drill fuel, EVE hypos and first aid kits. Hyneman chimed in with more advice, "The power's reloaded. That should tip things in our favor head up to my office in the executive wing-I've got something you need. Hurry now." So Sigma travelled to the executive wing and found a Gatherer's Garden he bought the Hypnotize 3 plasmid and made his way up. When he got to the door he found it wouldn't open. "Why can't we go this way Daddy? Maybe radio man can help us?" Maggie said. "That damn door on the fritz again? Somebody around here must've had one of those… maintenance tools. I'd check the machine room here in the executive wing.

Sigma went to the machine room and found the hack tool he was looking for, along with several hack darts. He then fought off a few more splicers, and made his way back to Porter's office. Once he hacked the first door control, Wahl was furious, "Minerva's Den is mine! You think you can hack your way to the Thinker? (laughs) Go ahead and try." "Daddy I wanna jab this man with my toy. Turn him into an angel for me please." Sigma travelled the short corridor his office and the radio beeped, "Wahl's splicers haven't gotten into my office thanks to the Thinker's security. I'm giving you top level access now alright? Beginning scan." A white light shined from a camera looking thing and Sigma heard the voice of the Thinker. "Scanning. Designation… Sigma. Please come in." Sigma walked into the office and all hell broke loose.


	2. The Mission

Hyneman chimed in as Sigma reached the office, "Sorry I can't be there to meet you in person. You've seen the state of the Den these days. It's the Thinker that's important now, though. I need you to get to the computer core and print out a hard of the Thinker's machine code. Core access is in Operations. There's an Ops access punch card hidden in the compartment under my desk. Grab the card and head for Ops." Just as Hyneman stopped talking Wahl decided to chime in, "Hyneman's time is done, friend, and now you collude with this traitor to steal the Thinker away from me? Huh… Sigma must be removed from the equation." Maggie said to Sigma, "What's an equation Daddy?" Sigma responded by pointing to the math problem drawn in blood on the wall. "Oh, that makes my brain hurt Daddy. I don't like math."

Sigma proceeded into the office and picked up the punch card, laser cells, some cash, and a picture of a young woman. The name of the woman was Lucy Hyneman. She had red hair, violet eyes, and tan skin. Just then a fiery brute splicer came running into the room and rammed Sigma. "Thinker, deploy office defenses!" Hyneman yelled from the intercom. A turret popped out from a grate in the floor. The turret proceeded to shoot the brute splicer. While it was distracted Sigma destroyed it with a combination of ion laser fire and drill attacks. "Unzip him Daddy, Unzip him." The splicer injured Sigma, but he healed at a nearby health station. "Wahl, he was a brilliant engineer. We saw eye to eye once, long ago, but the splicing made him paranoid. He'd murder us both to keep the Thinker here."

Sigma decided to use this as an opportunity to gather some ADAM with Maggie. He found a suitable corpse and set her down to do her thing. She stuck the needle in and proceeded to drink the blood. However the splicers decided to attack him at this time. He fought off the first thuggish splicer with a quick drill spin to the chest. After that a leadhead came along, he took this out with telekinesis and a propane tank. Then, several spider splicers came out of nowhere; he took aim with his ion laser and destroyed them. "Almost done little angel." "Sigma! The Lancer is the most technologically advanced Big Daddy that Rapture ever created! One's coming your way, look out!" Hyneman screamed into the radio. The Lancer appeared out of nowhere; blinded Sigma with its ion flash attack. Sigma decided it was time to use Hypnotize and befriend this Daddy. "Subject Sigma rises above the pack, hmm? A futile gesture before the all-knowing Thinker," said Wahl. Once he befriended this hulking beast Maggie said she was done so he picked her up. "Do what you will with the girls! Twist your body with ADAM! The Thinker's perfect equation accounts for all possibilities!" Wahl screamed. He backtracked to the Gatherer's Garden and bought Winter Blast, plasmid slot, and armored shell tonic. He then went to the Operations elevator. "Hell. The mag-lock door's still active. It's regulated by the resistors plugged into that relay. If you can find a way to yank 'em out-magnet's fail, doors open. There's a Plasmid that could do the job. They call it… Gravity Well. According to the Thinker's records, the Air-Tite Archives' had a shipment of Gravity Well on hand. Getting into the archives warehouse, that'll be the fun part."

Sigma proceeded up to the warehouse only to see a short circuiting switch. He decided to check out McClendon Robotics to see if they had an Electrobolt plasmid. Sigma crossed the main hall and hacked his way into Robotics. He then tried looking in the System Design area, but he got attacked by a turret and a few splicers which the Lancer made quick work of. "Daddy, look a new toy! Let's go get it." This toy turned out to be a spear gun. Sigma picked it up and proceeded to try it out. "At least this will come as a surprise to you," Wahl said. Suddenly, five leadhead splicers jumped out of nowhere; Sigma took two of them out with the spear gun, he then took another two out with an ion laser and mutilated the last splicer with a drill dash. Sigma decided there was nothing here so moved on to the showroom. "How does it feel to know that your grand purpose is foretold by a machine? The numbers know already what will happen. As I tell you this will it affect the outcome? Meh, I am not so much holding my breath." Sigma was thinking, "Wahl, I'm sick of hearing about this stupid machine." Once he got there, he decided it was time to ditch the Lancer, luckily there was another one in the area. He decided to set his Lancer on the other Big Daddy. "Ohh Daddy, look its two more Daddies. Are they fighting over me? *giggle*" Sigma laughed in his head and searched the corpses of the two Lancers. He found 400 dollars, 200 ion cells, and 4 first aid kits. He used the money to buy rocket and trap spears, thermal cells and burst cells, and drill fuel. He then climbed up and activated a crane which moved out of his way.

Once he proceeded across a narrow walkway to get a plasmid, he saw something that haunted him until the end of his days. These things he saw were Robotic Little Sisters. They crawled around the room acting like normal kids, but with creepy metallic voice. "Daddy, what's wrong with those girls? Are they ok?" He moved as quickly as he could and grabbed Electrobolt from the desk. With this in hand he headed out the door and decided to kill off some splicers. He used his drill and electrobolt aka the one-two punch to take out most of them. He then befriended another Lancer and headed to the archives. "One good zap from that Electrobolt plasmid should get you into the archives." So Sigma followed his advice and shocked the door control panel.


End file.
